


The Odd Inbetween

by minisculecosmos



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, I mean it, Non AU, Not Beta Read, One Shot, The Balloon Squad (SKAM), Very minimal angst, between s3 and s4, fun misfortunes, might become multichaptered though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minisculecosmos/pseuds/minisculecosmos
Summary: Isak hates doing chores.This is a fact, but here he is at this cursed grocery store all because his boyfriend couldn't keep his hands to himself.Yeah- he definitely blames Even for this.But Isak also certainly didn't expect to run into a certain someone while out, and especially not some certain people from Even's past.Fluffy drabble/one-shot, might be made into a two-shot or multi-chapter if y'all want.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	The Odd Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough Evak and the Balloon Squad content on this website.
> 
> Also-yes, I confused the two Elias’s, I am very sorry. I’ll try to edit it and fix it in the near future.

Kollektivet Game Night was a tradition started by Eskild once Noora had moved back from London. They would play a couple board games, card games, FIFA, the like. Unfortunately for Isak, last night had included bets- but since none of them wanted to bet money, they had bet on chores for the Kollektivet.

Usually Isak did pretty well with Game Night, only having to clean everyone's dishes a few nights a week, or wipe down the surfaces. 

Last night, however, was a different story.

Even had joined the game last night.

This would usually be fine. Everyone loved Even. Honestly, his friends probably liked Even more than him.

_ Nei,  _ he thought. _ Impossible. _

The Game Night had officially started when Eskild had rammed open Isak’s door, just when things were getting a little steamy between him and Even, and they were left trying to calm down and take their mind off of... things, but with Even and his gravity-defying hair and joyful laugh and beautiful eyes sitting across from Isak the whole night, he could hardly focus.

So here he was, forced to go  _ \- ugh-  _ grocery shopping. 

Noora, Even, Linn, and Eskild had written him a list of things, laughing at him the entire time, but he had told them to make the specific product that they wanted very obvious so he wouldn't screw up like they thought for sure he would.

And as Isak stared at the rows of food in front of him, he had the sneaking suspicion that they may be right.

He sighed, plugging in his earphones to his phone and putting on Nas, Even's favorite, and walked forward, resigned to his fate.

Slowly but surely, the cart had started to fill up with various brands and types of food that Isak could only pray were correct.

He was well aware that he could just text his roommates to double check, but if he did that for every time he had been confused about which thing to get while in this cursed place, Noora would never stop teasing him over his inability to complete such a simple and mundane task as grocery shopping.

Besides, Even always did the cooking, so the least Isak could do was get the food for him to cook with. 

After all, he would do anything for Even.

So he pushed the cart forward.

Isak was now staring at the rows of ice cream laid out before him. This store had everything from plain vanilla to brunost flavored ice cream. He knew the cheese was a staple to the Norwegian diet, but really, ice cream? 

Just as he was starting to contemplate what it meant exactly that cheese flavored ice cream now existed, he heard a female voice somewhere to his left say “Isak?”

He turned, and saw the one and only Sana Bakkoush standing there, dressed in her usual all-black attire and holding a shopping basket. She had the smallest smile on her face. 

“Halla, Sana!” They gave each other a side hug, before Isak asked, “What brings you here?”

Sana replied, ”My mom’s making a special soup-type-dish for dinner tonight in honor of Elias’s acceptance to the Universitet i Oslo after his gap year, so of course the responsibility fell on me to get the missing ingredients.” 

_Wait, Elias?_ Jonas’ friend Elias, the one who used to make fun of him by calling him gay all the time? _That_ Elias?

She paused, and looked inquisitively at Isak. “The real question is why are you here?”

Still reeling, Isak replied, “Lost Kollektiv Game Night.” Then after a moment added, “Trademark”.

“Ah.”

“Ja.”

Their conversation paused, and Isak looked back to the endless variety of ice cream. Evaluating each person’s personal favorite, he had eventually narrowed the selection down to vanilla, chocolate, or mint chip.  _ Basic _ , he reasoned,  _ but popular _ . 

The peace didn’t last long though, as in the corner of his eye he saw a group of boys turn into the aisle, talking boisterously and completely ruining Isak’s clarity of thought needed to decide on which flavor to get to best appease his flatmates, plus Even.  _ What was Even’s favorite ice cream flavor, anyway?  _ Surely he had mentioned it at some point, but schoolwork had kept him up quite late the past couple of nights and as such, he couldn’t recall it. Isak swore he would grill Even later about each of his favorite types of foods, and drill them into his memory until he could recite them in his sleep, because Even surely knew Isak’s favorites, heck, he probably knew without even needing to ask.  _ Sigh. _

His attention had turned back to the newcomers once he heard Sana talking with them, and he turned his head to get a better look at them. 

_ Oh shit,  _ he said to himself when he realized that one of the boys was, in fact, Elias.

His old tormentor. 

_ This’ll be interesting, _ he mused. 

Someone else had failed to escape his notice, too, as Isak vaguely recognized a boy with longer hair whom he would swear he had seen before. 

He then noticed that Elias had decided to look past Sana and at Isak, who at this point had realized that he knew the boy from an old video he had found of Even, before they had properly met.  _ Mikael,  _ he recalled.

He also wondered why Even had never mentioned Mikael, as clearly they used to be friends.  _ What had happened? _

All Isak knew was that he went to Bakka, but Mikael had probably graduated by now. 

_ Hm. _

Elias’s attention had turned back to whatever the others were saying, but Isak saw him say something to Sana.

As Isak was raising an eyebrow in thought while he stared at the group, he saw Sana open her mouth to say something, and saw her gesture in his direction. His eyes widened, as he realized that she was probably going to introduce him to the group, that unfortunately included that certain someone. 

He sighed in resignation toward the conversation to come, and walked over to the group, stopping just behind Sana. He mustered up a small smile and attempted to make eye contact. 

“Like I was just saying, this is Isak, my biology partner,” Sana said. 

Isak took a deep breath and said “Halla,” and stuck out a hand to shake theirs- he wasn’t about to be impolite to Sana’s friends; he knew firsthand how quick-witted Sana could be, and he wouldn’t be surprised if her friends shared that same ability.

They shook hands, and Iska quickly tucked his hand back into his pocket. “Can I ask how you know these guys?” Isak said. 

Sana said, “I don’t know, can you?” Before giving him her signature half-smile before adding, “Elias is my brother, and Mikael, Mutta, Adam, and, er, Yousef are his friends.”

Isak’s eyebrows shot up before he realized he probably shouldn’t look so shocked at something he shouldn’t have already known about Elias and Sana. He glanced hastily at Elias, to see him giving him an odd sort of look. Isak furrowed his eyebrows at him briefly before shaking his head and facing back toward Sana. 

This time, Yousef piped up. “Just biology partners?” he said, curiously but also slow enough to convey some uncertainty in his tone. The other boys looked at Isak curiously.  _ You’ve got to be kidding me. Was he trying to imply something?  _ Isak wondered.

Sana rolled her eyes at him, with the slightest laugh on her lips, and Isak was quick to respond, saying “Oh my God, ja, just biology partners. I don’t- I mean-”

Isak stumbled over his words due to the insinuation. First of all, ISal was very gay and also very in love with his boyfriend, but even so, Sana was truly just a sister to him, and would be even if he weren’t inclined towards guys. 

A few of the boys raised an eyebrow at him and his slight blush, and Isak had to stop this. Just- no. Absolutely not. This couldn’t stand. “Nei, Sana’s like an annoying sister that I only see during class and occasionally outside of school to study, serr, I probably would have failed last semester if it weren’t for her help.”

That last part was definitely true. Isak enjoyed school, he did; it had been a welcome escape from his disastrous home life and falling-apart family, but since his father left and all the stuff with Even went down, focusing on schoolwork and properly keeping up with classes besides biology had become a lot more difficult for the teen. 

“Besides,” he added after a moment of hesitation, “I have a boyfriend.”

Oh dear lord, did he really just say that to a group of strangers? Who were probably Muslim as well? Sure, Sana had always been accepting and kind and even understanding when she found out about Isak, but Isak was not so naive as to believe that everyone would react like she did. Sana was one of the most level-headed, logical, and wise people he knew. But these guys…

Most of the boys’ eyes widened at that, an Isak avoided Elias’s gze, knowing he had just proven what he had said last year to be absolutely true. 

“Oh,” Yousef said, with a hint of relief in his voice. Isak wondered why…. Was he jealous of him? And Sana? He tried not to laugh. 

“Ja. Anyway, it was nice to meet you all-” 

Isak’s voice was cut off by his phone ringing to the opening bit of 5 Fine Fr ø kner. Isak blushed, but smiled to himself. Even had set this song as his ringtone just for him, since it was kind of “their” song. Isak found it cheesy, but his heart also warmed each time he heard it, honored to have a song by one of Even’s favorite artists dedicated to their relationship.  _ God _ , he was so whipped for Even.

“This is him now, actually. If you’ll excuse me,” Isak said, and took a step back. 

“Hei, Even. What’s up?” 

What Isak didn’t see was the look exchanged between the boys at the name Even. 

Sana, thank God, stayed quiet and didn’t comment. 

“Ja, ja, the shopping’s going fine. I’m in the frozen dessert aisle,” he said. 

_ “Ooh! Get the green tea flavored ice cream. Pleeeeeaseeee” _

“Fine, fine, I’ll get the green tea. As well. But I still need a pint for the Kollektiv that everyone likes. Any input?” Isak said, caving. 

_ Green tea?  _ the boys wondered. That wasn’t a popular favorite flavor in Norway, even in Oslo, and the only person they knew who had liked it was… Even. 

Suspicions basically confirmed, the boys anxiously remained silent, watching the conversation unfolding in front of them.

Isak kept talking. “Yes, yes, I’ll be home soon. I ran into Sana at the store. She says hi.”

Sana gave him her best, deadpan look of  _ really, Isak? _

“Did you know Sana has a brother? I told you I knew an Elias, but I had never connected the dots…. ja, there’s others here as well. Some guys named Mikael, Adam, Mutta?”

Even went silent. 

_ “Did they mention me?” _

“Uh, no, they didn’t. Why? Do you know them?” 

_ “No reason.” _

A beat. 

_ “Don’t say out too long, okay? I miss you.” _

The frown was evident in his voice.

“Don’t worry,  _ Evvy _ , I’ll be home soon.”

_ “Okay. Elsker deg.” _

“Elsker deg.”

And he hung up.

Isak wasn’t sure how to go about continuing his previous conversation with the boys, since Even had swerved from the topic pretty quickly. He trusted Even, of course he did, but now he was curious why their names seemed to be a touchy subject. Did they have something to do with why Even left Bakka?

Isak prayed that wasn’t the case. The boys seemed nice, but if they had hurt Even, he wouldn’t hold back.

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Isak bit his lip, wondering how to segue into a new subject.

Mikael was the first to speak up. 

“Your… boyfriend, is his last name Bech Næsheim, by any chance?”

Isak looked at him, surprised, but replied hesitantly, “Yes, why?” 

Mikael, glancing around at the others, said unsurely “We used to be friends with him, back when he went to Bakka. We lost touch, though, after an… incident, of sorts.”

Isak figured he was referring to one of Even’s episodes, which he now knew had been the reason for him leaving Bakka for Nissen. The details as to why, though, still evaded him. 

“I’m sorry to hear that- though I knew there was a reason some of you looked familiar. Must have been a photo, or something,” Isak said, avoiding how exactly he knew Elias and Mikael. 

It didn’t escape his notice that Elias’ face relaxed a little after that, probably grateful he hadn’t ratted him out for smoking with them, since his friends were likely religious and/or Muslim, Isak assumed.

“Maybe I can take a message? I’m sure he’d like to see you guys again.”

Quieter this time, Mikael said, “I’m not sure he would.”

Isak considered this for a moment. Even wasn’t the type of person to leave people behind, especially if they were close, like the emotion in Mikael’s voice had suggested. If something had gone down between them… an episode? It seemed probable, but he didn’t want to automatically blame it on Even’s bipolar disorder. He was, after all, trying to be more understanding.

“It’s worth a try,” he said affirmatively.

Mikael gave him a small smile. 

He turned toward Sana again. “I’m expected back soon.”

“Goodbye then, Isak.”

“Goodbye, San.”

He started to walk away but looked back at the boys. “Any friend of Even’s is a friend of mine. “Goodbye to you all, too.”

And he walked away.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it, sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings- like I aid, this was not beta-ed. This idea just came to me, and my brain would not leave me be until I wrote this, no matter the amount of homework i had that night.  
> Comment if you want this fic to continue, or another one-shot in this verse.  
> Thank you all!
> 
> I see your comments-y’all I am so dumb, sorry for confusing the characters-I haven’t seen the show in quite so time, and frankly that characters blended together. Can we pretend that they’re the same here? Thanks all


End file.
